


and after all that we have done

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and after all that we have done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonbeam_thief/profile)[**moonbeam_thief**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/moonbeam_thief/). So, yeah, a long time ago, I said I'd write this for you, so here it is. ^^;;; I, um, hope I haven't mangled them because it's been so long since I've seen canon and read fic for this fandom, so yeah. I hope you enjoy this! &lt;3

It's all over. The whole mess with Egypt and Yuugi, and Seto looks at Mokuba and thinks, _maybe things can be normal for us now_.

He's spent almost his whole life with Mokuba, and not enough of those years were normal. Mokuba never had a mother, and Seto knows that he doesn't really remember their father, either. It's just been the orphanage and then with Gozaburo, and those years weren't exactly normal, not at the orphanage with its loneliness and not with Gozaburo, who separated them and molded Seto into the person he is today. And when Gozaburo was dead, Yuugi had come into their lives. Yuugi and all the danger he brought with him, the psychos, the supernatural, all of that.

But it's over now, and maybe, just maybe, Seto and Mokuba can finally have some peace. Seto still remembers the promise he made to Mokuba at the orphanage, the one he could never truly fulfill because their lives had been too hectic, too dangerous, and he cannot forgive himself for that because it was partially his own fault.

Mokuba is excited to arrive back in Japan, and when he turns to Seto and smiles, the sun shining on him like a halo, Seto's breath catches. This is not how it was supposed to be. When he took responsibility for Mokuba, Mokuba was his brother and was supposed to also be like his own son, whatever that meant in Seto's eight-year-old mind.

In the eight years since then, Mokuba has become almost everything but his brother, and most of the time, he's the reason for Seto to live. When Seto catches himself in moments like these, he feels shame and guilt because _this is not right_. This is not right, even though it is the one thing that keeps Seto sane and remotely human.

But Mokuba doesn't know, and Seto will never let him know. As long as Mokuba doesn't know, Seto can manage to not hate himself for not being the big brother he promised he would be and can never be, now.

+++

The days become quiet in a way they have never been before. Even in the lull between Gozaburo and Yuugi, things were not peaceful. Seto had been preoccupied with his own matters, his own _selfish_ matters, and when he thinks back to that time, he hates himself a little for it.

This time, though, things are going the way they should be. Seto and Mokuba go to school, Seto goes to KaibaCorp after school, and they eat dinner together every day. It can almost be a _normal_ life, and Seto is proud of finally being able to fulfill the promise he made with Mokuba. That does not change the past, the time when he was negligent, but it is a start, and that means something.

When Mokuba looks at him and talks to him, with utter respect and devotion, Seto feels guilty. Guilty for wishing things will always be like this, and guilty because he does not deserve this. He was not good to Mokuba for a long time.

But this is a new present, and things are different. They will stay different. Seto has his priorities right this time, and he will stop at nothing to ensure that Mokuba lives happily. He promised Mokuba that.

Seto knows that eventually, Mokuba will leave him for his own life, his own family. Seto cannot bear the thought of it, but that is still a long time away. If Mokuba is happy, then Seto has done well, and Seto will cherish Mokuba while he still has his little brother with him.

Seto does not know that Mokuba will never look at anyone else with the same eyes.

06.12.04


End file.
